1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) display unit with solar panels and an LED display device including the LED display unit.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED display device is widely used as an outdoor advertising equipment. Yet, solar energy irradiating on the LED display device is not being used and opportunities are being wasted.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an LED display unit and an LED display device which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.